What's Reality?
by PuppiesPaw12
Summary: This is the story of Alice Lyric a young girl who lives inside her own mind only to have a rude awakening (Keep watching there may be a sequal in the future )


AlicE

I lay there, bleeding slowly. Crying for help. "S-SOMEONE! A-AN-ANYONE!" I yelled through the fire. "Shhh. Don't go to sleep. You'll NEVER wake up" Were the last words I heard before blacking out. But uh- we should start from the beginning right?

My name is Alice Lyric. I live with my older sister Ally Lyric. Yeah, yeah the old "Oh where are your parents" question right? Heh yeah they're both uhm... dead. My dad was an alcohalic and died while driving drunk and my mom, she was addicted to heroine and overdosed. She had a heart attack and died. I was left custody to Ally because I'm only 12 and she's 24. I live with Ally and the animals, Arch, and Snowdrop, the cats, Luna the Husky, and Bubbles, Swig, and Carl, the fishes. I stayed in my room a lot, talking to my imaginary friend, Vadidbug, HEY. I'm twelve. What's your excuse? Heh so, now you know my life huh? Well let me tell the story, where this whole mess started. My first day of eighth grade.

"I'll see you after school Alice" Ally said as I walked out the door. "Bye Ally I'll se you then" I said as I walked toward the school. It was a twenty minute walk so I didn't mind it much. I decided to take a shortcut through the park. (Never a good idea in these stories huh?) I talked to Vadidbug as I walked when suddenly I heard a little girls scream, It came from behind me so I pulled my scissors out of my bookbag and held them as if they were a knife. I walked slowly. (Dammit why didn't I walk faster?!) I kept looking behind me. Nothing each time.

"Better run kid" Said a voice behind me. I dropped the scissors and started to bolt forward not even looking behind me. (BIG mistake dropping the scissors) I fell down thanks to not tying my sneakers before I left for school. Getting up slowly I saw a heavy mist form around me. "H-hello?!" I yelled. "Caught you" A voice said as it pulled me into the forest at the side of the path. I felt a rag cover my nose and mouth. I woke up in the middle of the forest. I held my head panicking. "Finally you're awake" The voice said. I now realized. It was a woman talking. "A-Ally?" I said. (Dammit! I didn't know it was some psycho chick! I barely knew I was in the forest!) I saw a hatchet in the womans hand. "Dumb little girl. I'm afraid you're not gonna make it home from school today huh?" She smiled as she picked me up by my collar. "P-Please! Don't kill me!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. (OF COURSE. The old 'Don't kill me' beg) "SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!" I screamed. The woman threw me to the ground and kicked me. "Stupid bitch, nobody can hear you scream from here." She smiled. I curled up into a ball and cried. She picked me up again and pulled a smaller knife from her pocket. Terrified I closed me eyes and felt the knife dig into my cheeks. She threw me to the ground and stabbed the knife into my leg. I touched my face. There was a-a frown carved into my face. and deep gashes under my eyes and made it look like I was crying blood.

Horrified I screamed causing the small from to tear into the muscle and making it larger. Crying I stood up. (AMAZING Considering I had to have an artificial bone put into my let where she stabbed me) I punched the woman in the face. "Oh good you're going to put up a fight!" She smiled as I pushed her up against a tree. I kneed her in the stomach and began repeatedly punching her in the stomach. She pushed me back and threw me to the ground. I couldn't break free of her grip and she began strangling me. I then saw a large wolf sprint out of the forest and charge her. I expected it to attack me next but it didn't. (Vadidbug has a huge role in this by the way) I watched him attack her tearing her organs out. I watched him maul her to death. The wolf turned half human. (sort of like a furry. DON'T JUDGE) I looked at him. I started breathing heavily when he walked over to me. I closed my eye and started to cry. "P-please don't kill me!" I cried. "Alice. Don't you remember me?" He smiled. I stared up at him. "It's me Vadidbug" He said. I remembered him in my mind and looked at him. "I-it's really you?" I thought you were just imaginary!" I said getting up hugging him. "Alice I'll take you to the hospital" He said lifting me up. He held me and ran through the woods. I clutched my hands around his neck and hugged him tightly. I clutched his fur and cried as I felt the blood rushing out of my leg and down my chin. I blacked out. (OF COURSE YOU DID YOU JUST LOST HOW MUCH BLOOD?!) I woke up laying in a room with Ally at my side hugging me. Vadidbug was sitting next to her. "Alice? You alright?" Ally said as she let me go. "Vadidbug? Ally? W-what happened?" I said looking at them. "You were almost killed." Vadidbug said bringing my hand to the back of my neck. I felt deep scratches. "She tried to strangle you but I- I killed her" Vadidbug smiled. I hugged him. "Thank you" I said hugging him. He cradeled me in his arms. "Don't worry anything of it Alice." He smiled. I was released the same night. As Ally, Vadidbug, and I rode home Ally asked me if I wanted to know how he became real. I didn't want to know, just so long as I had a friend i'd be fine.

That night the woman came back. Vadidbug was at my feet knocked out in a wolf form. I felt a stab in my stomach I woke up yelling. I saw fire swarming around me. I sat up as best I could and the woman stabbed my back.I lay there, bleeding slowly. Crying for help. "S-SOMEONE! A-AN-ANYONE!" I yelled through the fire. "Shhh. Don't go to sleep. You'll NEVER wake up" Were the last words I heard.

I awoke in an empty room. "Doctor how's her head?" I heard a voice say from outside the room. "She's mentally insane. It may take a while for her to heal" I heard. I then realized the cold reality. I was in a psycho place. I was in a straight-jacket. I lay on my floor of the padded cell and cried, laying there. Remembering. Everything.


End file.
